The present invention relates to containers for liquid or granular agricultural treatment agents, and in particular, containers for transporting agricultural treatment agents from a supply station to agricultural application equipment. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a reusable container for providing agricultural treatment agents in a closed application system in which direct exposure of the user to the agents is avoided.
In many instances, it is desirable for agricultural workers not to directly handle certain treatment agents, such as powerful herbicides, pesticides or fertilizers. Agricultural treatment agents generally are delivered to agricultural workers in sealed containers which must be opened to supply the treatment agents into application equipment on agricultural vehicles intended to dispense the treatment agents. During this procedure, agricultural workers may be directly exposed to the treatment agents. Moreover, when the agents are dispensed from the containers, the empty containers must be removed or otherwise handled, thereby further subjecting agricultural workers to possible direct contact or exposure with the agents through leakage of residue liquid or granular material which may still remain in the container
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a container for agricultural treatment agents which avoids direct exposure to agricultural workers to the treatment agents during the transportation of the containers to and from agricultural application equipment. It is a further object of the invention to provide a reusable container for such agricultural treatment agents which may be readily transported in groups, and which may be easily installed and removed from agricultural application equipment. Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following discussion.